sonicstarsudios192fandomcom-20200214-history
Manic the Hedgehog
Manic the Hedgehog or Prince Manic, is a green anthropomorphic hedgehog, he one of the main protagonists. He is the brother of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonia the Hedgehog, as well the son of Queen Aleena. Appearance Manic's spikes are shaggier than Sonic's and Sonia's. He wears a red vest, black spiked wristbands and an orange fanny-pack, which he seems to fit anything and everything in, from his drumsticks to his lock picks and to whatever he steals. His left ear is pierced with two small gold loop earrings. History Early Life Shortly after Sonic, Manic, and Sonia’s births, Dr. Robotnik A.K.A Eggman, seize power of Mobotropolis and convert it into the polluted and metallic city of Robotropolis. A bounty was placed on the children of the queen, and thus Aleena was forced to take them into hiding. Eventually, the Oracle of Delphius appeared before her with a prophesy which foretold that she would have to separate with her children in order save their lives. Sending the siblings to three different caretakers, Manic was left on a doorstep but was stolen from his intended home by the thief Farrell, who raised Manic as his favorite student. Manic would learn how to play drums and went off to form a band after meeting Sonic and Sonia. The Oracle of Delphius reappeared to tell the children of their origins. Shortly afterwards, Dr. Robotnik captured Farrell, as well as Sonic and Sonia’s guardians and roboticized them. It was then that the three hedgehog children would form an alliance with each other to locate their missing mother. But shortly after Dr. Robotnik's defeat, Sonia was announced as the first born heir to the throne and Manic the second born. But unfortunately this causes his brother Sonic to complete vanish and abandon his duties in the Council of Four, also this makes Sonia bitter and abandons her duties in the council as well. Leaving Manic his mother to rule Mobotropolis alone. And Desperate to get her daughter back into the council, Queen Aleena spends more time with Sonia instead of Manic. This makes Manic feel neglected, and starts to hang out with Farrell again, help him and his gang steal and smuggle things for the poor. After Sonia period of isolation, Queen Aleena finally got Manic to stop hang out with Farrell and help out with the council, even in his brother's absence. Current Things where going well Manic, until Bartleby The Mink made a deal with Dr. Eggman and got them capture by a giant robot. But if wasn't for Sonic and the Power Rangers to the rescue things would of gotten worst for Sonia. Since now she's second in line and Manic third. Personality Manic is good-natured and has a good sense of humor; he's also a bit of a thrill seeker. He can get jealous of his sibling's special abilities; putting himself or others in danger by attempting to prove himself or doing things on his own. Powers and Abilities Manic possesses neither his brother's speed nor his sister's strength, thus making him the only member of the Sonic Underground with no superpowers on his own. What he lacks in physical strength though, his thieving skills and mastery with computers and machines is greatly needed. Manic seems to be the only one of the three that can pick locks, get away with stealing, fix auto machinery, and hack into computers. Like his siblings, Manic is an accomplished musician, as he is a drummer in his siblings trio band, Sonic Underground''.'' He can twirl his sticks with his left hand and twirl both sticks in his right hand, and throw them in the air and catch them as some drummers do. His sticks are small and quite flexible. Like his siblings, Manic possesses a medallion resembling a drum kit that doubles as a weapon. However, when used properly, his drum set can control the earth, creating seismic activity under Manic's direction, and fire lasers like those of his siblings. His cymbals can even reflect laser fire. According to the Oracle, his drums are the most powerful weapon of the three. He rides on a Extreme Gear, which also acts like a surfboard. He is a deft pickpocket, able to steal even in public with ease. Sonic regularly predicts him doing so even when he doesn't see it, and tells him to put it all back. He can pick any lock with nothing more than one of his plucked bangs, and hack computers, making him a vital member of the team. He can also repair auto-machinery. The pouch on his belt seems to possess 'subspace', and can store anything that he has stolen in it - although unlike some comedic uses of the idea, it cannot produce anything that he has not already put in there. Relationships Family * Queen Aleena (Mother) Team Underground * Prince Sonic the Hedgehog (Brother) * Princess Sonia the Hedgehog (Sister) Friends/Allies Edit Team Sonic * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna Team Dark * Shadow the Hedgehog * E-123 Omega * Rouge the Bat Team Rose * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit and Cheese * Big the Cat and Froggy Team Chaotix * Vector the Crocodile * Charmy Bee * Espio the Chameleon Jr. Detective league * Kristofferson the Cheetah/Chameleon * Ruby the Black Cat * Timmy the Crippled Cat * Rusty the Kangaroo * Kinomi the Hedgehog * DRACO (Detective.Resource.Artificial intelligence.Computer.Operating system.) Extra * Mrs. Vanilla the Rabbit * Zoey the Cheetah Enemies * Dr. Eggman * Orbot * Cubot * Bartleby the Mink